


East of Eden

by taosaf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosaf/pseuds/taosaf
Summary: Eden - a place or state of great happiness; an unspoiled paradise.East of Eden - a place without god; complete calamity.Donnie's life was normal, if normal is living with your three adopted brothers and all going to the same college. So yeah, pretty normal. But his whole world was flipped upside down when Mikey invited his friend April O'Neil to live with them. And what's worse? Donnie falls in love with her.





	1. New Girl On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what they look like here's the link :  
> https://taosaf.tumblr.com/post/161636568766/tmnt-fan-cast-donnie-april-leo-karai-raph

"Guys, guys, guys, guys," Mikey ran into their apartment. "Guys, guys, guys, guys, gu-"

"What?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Guess what?" Mikey jumped up and down, his strawberry blonde curls bouncing.

"What?" Raphael asked, ice in his voice but Mikey ignored it.

"Okay, so, there's this girl who comes into my work all the time so we became friends, her name is April by the way, and she actually considers me her friend-" Mikey explained.

"Voluntarily?" Raphael interrupted, causing Leo to smack him.

"Yes! She actually likes me, and voluntarily! Anyways, so recently her house has been in really bad condition and she just found out that she has a termite infestation! She asked me if I had anywhere she could stay, because her dad left for a while so she can't stay there, so, I invited her to stay with us!" Mikey smiled brightly and all of his brothers stared at him.

"You. Did. What?!" Raphael screamed, launching himself towards his brother. Donnie and Leo jumped out to tackle Raphael.

"Listen, she's really cool and it's only going to be for like, a month, or two, maybe three, at most," Donnie and Leo's heads both snapped towards Mikey. They exchanged a glance and at the same time, released Raphael. Raphael jumped at Mikey. Mikey screamed and ran around their small apartment, running from Raphael. Raphael jumped off of their table, tackling Mikey. Mikey screamed again. "Donnie! Leo! Help!"

"Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself." Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did you invite someone to live here without our permission?!" Donnie walked over to the two and attempted to push Raph off his brother.

"Because she needed somewhere to stay!" Mikey thrashed a little, trying to free himself from Raphael's grip.

"What if we hate her? What then?" Leo asked, helping Donnie push Raphael off.

"You won't hate her, she's amazing." Mikey reasoned after Raphael had gotten shoved off of him.

"Whatever, when is she-" Raphael was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mikey jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey April!" Mikey greeted. The three brothers gave each other scared glances and crashed into the couch. Raphael was laying face down. Leo's legs were tangled with Raph's. Donnie was reading a book on Raphael's back.

"What was that noise?" A female voice asked and Mikey glanced back at his brothers.

"Just my brothers slash roommates." Mikey answered.

"You have roommates?" The girl, presumably April, asked.

"Yeah," Mikey opened the door wider for her to walk in. "This is Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo, but Raph, Donnie, and Leo for short." Mikey pointed at his brothers as he said their names.

"Hello," April somewhat awkwardly greeted. "I'm April." Donnie blushed and stared at her. She was wearing a yellow jersey type shirt with a five on it, shorts with leggings underneath, and a yellow headband. Donnie shot up from the couch and over to April.

"Hi, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." Donnie held out his hand and April shook it with a half smile.

"I'm April but you already know that." She smiled causing Donnie's heart to melt. Okay, he'd only known her for a minute and he was already probably in love, so what? It's no big deal, right? Wrong. Wronger than wrong.

At first it was no problem, just a small crush. But then she started getting at home. She went from politely asking if she could eat something specific or if she could watch a movie and sit there in silence to having friendly banter with Raph and making fun of Mikey with her angelic laugh. And then she started working out.

Working out had never been cute or even cool to him until he met her. He didn't think much of it at first, just a girl taking care of her body. And it wasn't necessarily the fact that she was working out, it was what she looked like while doing it. Usually when Raph or Leo work out then they look terrible, sweaty, their hair sticking to their foreheads, their faces usually red because they tend to overwork themselves. But April, she was gorgeous the whole time. Her red hair always perfect, barely even a sheen over her perfect face that had little to no red on it ever. She was basically perfect in every way. Half of Donnie wishes that Mikey hadn't offered to let April live with them so he didn't have to have a hopeless crush. The other part of him is extremely thankful for Mikey's ability to trust anything, like, he would probably trust a alligator or crocodile, honestly. After all, he now has someone who he actually feels romantic feelings for. Donnie was sat at his desk trying to focus on his essay about the effectiveness of wind turbines but he couldn't get his new roommate out of his head. A knock sounded at his door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or, she, in this case.

"Come in." Donnie called, not turning away from the papers scattered on his desk.

"Hey," April walked in slowly. She sat on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am writing an essay that I could tell you about but you would probably be bored out of your mind if I told you about it." He turned towards her. "What's up?" He tried to ask calmly.

"Nothing. I'm all caught up and now it's Christmas break so I'm quite bored." April complained causing Donnie to smile lightly.

"And what do you expect me to do? I'm by far the least entertaining person in this whole apartment." He put his feet on the bed next to her and reclined in his chair.

"Well right now you're the only person apart from me in this apartment. Mikey's at work, Raph is over at that creep Casey's house and Leo is with some girl named Karai."

"Karai again?" Donnie sat up slightly. April gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Leo has been going off about some girl named Karai for a full year but he refuses to let us meet her. None of us think she's real." Donnie explained.

"Well then where do you think he's going?" Her eyebrows creased in an adorable way.

"I don't know." He admitted. She looked confused for another few seconds before she smiled.

"So what should we do?" Donnie cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've watched every movie that you own and since Raphael refuses to pay for Netflix I am officially bored out of my mind. We are going out tonight and you get to choose where." April smiled and Donnie blushed furiously. He looked down and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, want to go ice skating?"


	2. First (and kind of second) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes to see his kinda-but-not-really girlfriend and April and Donnie go on a date

Leo slowly put his key into the lock then quietly opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at the girl inside. Her shoulder length black hair was tied up so it didn't fall in her face. She attacked the punching bag in front of her. Leo smiled slightly before making his presence known.

"Hey Karai." He said calmly, walking all the way in. She nearly kicked him in the face.

"Leo! What are you doing here?! I almost hit you!" Karai yelled, glaring at him. Leo just chuckled and walked closer to the girl.

"Hello to you too. I brought you food." He held up a bag of her favorite fast food. Her glare didn't falter as she ripped it out of his hand. She gave him a careful look before turning around and grabbing her towel.

"One, it's basically dark out, take care of yourself before you take care of me. Two, how do you always know that I didn't eat?" She dabbed a towel on her face and shoulders.

"We've been dating-" Leo started.

"We aren't dating!" Karai complained.

"We've been sort of dating," Leo corrected. "For how long now?" She thought for a second.

"A year?"

"You don't sound very sure." Leo sat on her table.

"That's because I'm not." She admitted, walking towards him. She stood in between his legs and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I can't believe you haven't kept track of how long we've been sort of together. I have." He whispered, pressing another few light kisses to her red lips.

"You have?" Her voice was the same quiet volume as his.

"Yep. I memorized the exact date just in case we started really dating and needed to know it." Karai pulled away slightly but kept her forehead on his.

"You memorized it just in case we started fully dating?"

"Of course I did." He brushed his finger over her cheek before his hand settled on her neck. She leaned into the touch slightly.

"You really want to date me, don't you?" She put her hand on his that was still on the table.

"Definitely. But I respect your decision to want to keep this casual and that's okay." He kissed her cheek. It was such a simple gesture but it made a blush spread over her face.

"So, how would you feel if I told you that I want to try this? Like, for real. Not 'sort of' dating, full on, boyfriend girlfriend stuff." She felt Leo tense next to her.

"R-really?" His voice cracked slightly but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Yeah."

"I would be extremely excited and tempted to take you out tomorrow night." He answered hesitantly.

"Sounds like a date." She stated before capturing his lips in her own.

 

* * *

 

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad!" April complained.

"You weren't the worst but you weren't good." Donnie admitted causing April to smack his arm.

"You're the worst. I would've been better off going to hang out with Casey and Raph." April joked. Donnie stopped causing April to run into him.

"Woah, that's a little far."

"True. I would much rather hang out with you all day than spend an hour with Casey." They continued walking. They had just spent at least an hour ice skating and now they were walking back to their small apartment where they would no doubt run into someone who would ruin the whole date vibe. Was this a date? It has a lot of characteristics of a date, but it's not a date per se. Donnie was almost too lost in his thoughts to catch April as she fell forward.

"Woah, April! Are you okay?" He asked as she was back on her feet.

"Yeah, my legs are pretty weak because of all that skating. And the fact that I'm freezing my butt off doesn't really help." She answered. Donnie took off his coat and handed it to April.

"Here, I'm not that cold so I can deal without it." He offered.

"No, Donnie, I can't." She tried to hand his coat back but he wouldn't accept it.

"Yes you can."

"Nope, I won't keep it."

"Well neither will I."

April grinned. "Whatever, if you aren't going to take it I might as well." She slid the coat over her arms. "This is a really nice coat, are you sure you don't want it?"

"Positive." He answered. She grinned and they kept walking. A moment of silence passed over them before April spoke up.

"I don't really want to go home yet." She said softly. Donnie let out a small nervous laugh.

"Me neither." He said.

"Well, why don't we get coffee or something?" April suggested.

"Okay." Donnie agreed.

 

* * *

 

"Ssshhhh!" April let out a laugh.

"It's not my fault that you kept us out until one in the morning!" Donnie whisper yelled. They continued quietly bickering for another few seconds before the lights in their apartment turned on. Leo and Raph were sitting on the couch while Mikey was standing next to the light switch.

"Hey." April awkwardly greeted.

"Why were you out so late?" Leo asked.

"And why are you wearing Donnie's coat?" Mikey walked over to the couch and sat next to Leo and Raph. April looked down before sliding the coat off of her arms and handing it back to Donnie.

"I'm having flashbacks to high school." April whispered to Donnie. Donnie nodded slightly before returning his attention to his brothers.

"I don't see why it's this big of a deal, we just went out for a while." Donnie hung his coat up on the coat rack.

"It's a big deal because we didn't know where you were. You could've answered your phone!" Raph exclaimed.

"Oh, the skating rink made us turn our phones off. I'd guess we forgot to turn them back on." Donnie pulled out his phone as proof.

"Well don't do that again. We were scared half to death!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey was scared, me and Leo were pretty sure of what happened." Raph explained.

"We won't do it again." Donnie and April said at the same time.

"Good. Now go to bed." Leo ordered. Donnie and April silently walked into their rooms. They both waited by their doors to hear when the others went back to their rooms. One door...two doors...three doors. April and Donnie both silently opened their doors and walked out.

"Want to go hang out some more?" Donnie whispered.

"Definitely." They both quickly and quietly made their way back out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and all that jazz


End file.
